1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid conduit for fuels and fuel vapors (hereinafter "fuel or fuel vapor fluid conduits"). More specifically, the present invention relates to fuel or fuel vapor fluid conduits that are made of thermoplastic materials.
2. Discussion of the Related Arts
To meet the requirements of fuel or fuel vapor fluid conduits, such as, for example, high diffusion-blocking ability, flexibility, tensile strength and impact strength, conventional fluid conduits have been produced from several layers. Each layer satisfies some of these requirements. But these several layers are not compatible with each other. In other words, the layers (e.g., polyvinylidenefluoride and polyamide) must be joined to each other by bonding. Compatibility or adhesive agents are used to bond these chemically diverse materials to each other. Once the conventional fluid conduit is made, the bonded layers of material, which together form the fluid conduit, can not be used in a recycling process to produce new conduits.